


[Filk] Going To Points Camp

by GoLB_Sings (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: No Fandom, Voiceteam - Fandom
Genre: Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Filk, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLB_Sings
Summary: "Going To Points Camp" set to the tune of "Going To The Chapel Of Love"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Filk] Going To Points Camp

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/points-camp/Going%20To%20Points%20Camp.mp3).

Going to points camp and we've  
made quite a bit of fanwork  
Going to points camp and we've  
made quite a bit of fanwork  
Gee I'm really loving podfic  
made quite a bit of fanwork  
Going to points camp right now

My mic is here, the mods are cheered, whoa-oh-oh  
The script is ready for us to read  
Todays the day we'll post that pod  
And we'll never lack podfic anymore

Because we're going to points camp and we've  
Made quite a bit of fanwork  
Going to points camp and we've  
Made quite a bit of fanwork  
Gee I'm really loving podfic  
Made quite a bit of fanwork  
Going to points camp right now

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/points-camp/Going%20To%20Points%20Camp.mp3) | 1 MB | 0:01:29  
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[filk] Going To Points Camp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292789) by [dance4thedead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/dance4thedead)
  * [[Filk] Going to Points Camp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339307) by [TheArcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/TheArcher)
  * [What Comes Next (After Voiceteam)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405106) by [TheArcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/TheArcher)




End file.
